darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
530
Cassandra raises Sam's ghost and tells him he will not rest until he tells Victoria the dream. Synopsis : Nightfall is beginning to obscure the walls of Collinwood. On this night, four people are in grave danger. In the forest of the great estate, Joe Haskell is searching for the man named Adam, not knowing he may be courting his own destruction. And in the old Collins house, Barnabas Collins and Victoria Winters are about to face their own separate terrors. Adam attacks Joe in the woods. Victoria tells Barnabas that she is concerned for him, but cannot leave Collinsport because of Jeff. Cassandra raises Sam's ghost and tells him he will not rest until he tells Victoria the dream. Sam tells Victoria the dream, when Barnabas returns Victoria runs away. Barnabas finds Joe's body, which Adam has placed at the Old House. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Robert Rodan as Adam * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * David Ford as Sam Evans * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 531. * Final appearance of actor David Ford and the character Sam Evans. Story * In 522, Barnabas and Julia left on a trip to see Professor Stokes in order to tell him "everything" so they could enlist his help against Nicholas. Apparently they never got there or turned around because there is no mention of it again. This is first time Barnabas is seen since then. * Sam's gravestone reads he was born in 1915 and died in 1968. * As Victoria is leaving the Old House, she tells Barnabas "I'm tempted to tell you the dream right now, very tempted. Barnabas, I have to get away from you, now." Except she hasn't had the dream yet. Sam's ghost has only told her his dream. If the dream curse worked like that, Sam could have gone directly to Barnabas and completely bypassed Victoria. * GHOSTWATCH: Sam's ghost appears to Cassandra, Later, Sam's ghost appears to Victoria. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Adam: Barnabas hurt Adam; Cassandra: Hatred for Barnabas. * TIMELINE: Barnabas hasn't seen Victoria in several days, (they were last seen onscreen together in 490). It was "last night" when Maggie saw the 'ghost' of Angelique at the Evans cottage, (i.e the early hours of this day). Bloopers and continuity errors * When Barnabas and Victoria hear the gunshot, Barnabas says "I don't know" ... Victoria did not ask a question. Perhaps Victoria was supposed to say "what was that?" but didn't. Actually Victoria does say "What was that?" but she says it very fast and Quietly and it is partially covered buy the sound of the gunshot. if you don't listen closely you will miss it. * A boom microphone shadow bounces and flits around Barnabas' face as Victoria tells him about Angelique. * Cassandra is stated to have returned a "few days ago". However the on-screen passage of time would indicate it was yesterday. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 530 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 530 - Requiem For A Dream The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 530Category:Dark Shadows episodes